Death
by amazonian rush
Summary: Everyone have said goodbye before. Death will be the last 'farewell', though. Or is it?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._**

**_Warning: Heavy angst ahead. In Orihime's perspective._**

* * *

It was raining.

Lifting up her hand to shield her dark eyes from the droplets of water, Inoue Orihime looked up to the dark sky. Rat-tap-tap, the rain went as it fell on roofs. Water splashed as cars drove on puddles. She stood still like a statue as she watched people running to take cover from the rain. All Orihime did was watch.

She wasn't one of those people.

Usually, she would hurry along like the others, wanted to escape from the falling liquid. Usually, she would not use her hand, but her bag, so that she wouldn't caught any deadly fever. Usually, she wouldn't walk as casually as what she was doing right now, especially not in the rain, heavy or light.

Not anymore.

Something was bothering her today, something that wasn't abnormal to her since she returned from the Soul Society. There was nothing that she can do to help Kurosaki-kun on his quest, only to stay away from danger so that he wouldn't have to come to rescue her. She didn't know where Ishida-kun was, and haven't talk to Sado-kun for days. Her best friend since childhood, Tatsuki-chan was more distant than ever.

She felt helpless.

Orihime realized that she was weak. She couldn't accomplish the most simplest of task, yet she dreamed of fighting the Arrancars that she encountered a few days before on her own. She was fortunate that Kurosaki-kun arrived on time to save her, lucky to escape death unscathed. Her brother died to save her, but she went and forgot all about him.

Orihime was an ungrateful child.

Her thin legs brought her to the long river near her neighborhood. Orihime watched as the river flowed to an unknown place. She was caught in a reverie as her eyes travel with the rushing water. Her head tilted sideways as her lips curled upwards in a smile. Unbeknownst to her, her path was bringing her straight into a dark-haired girl.

Orihime was sure that it was her fault that they collided.

As she landed hard on the wet ground, she couldn't help sighing out loud at her clumsiness. This was the day when depression took over her, and nothing positive can enter her mind. Depression clouded her mind, and she wouldn't consider that it was probable that it was the brunette's mistake, and not hers (of course it was hers).

"Orihime?"

The red-haired girl looked up, surprised that the beautiful brunette knew her. She blinked, in an effort to bring out the water in her eyes. As her eyes focus, Orihime recognized the brunette as a member of the noble house of Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-san." She smiled slightly. Orihime extended a hand at the brunette. "Will you help me?"

"Uh, sure." Kuchiki-san shrugged, pulling the lithe girl up. As Orihime brushed dirt off her skirt, Kuchiki-san peered at her face with curiosity. Orihime noticed that Kuchiki-san was holding an orange umbrella in her right hand. It matched Kurosaki-kun's hair, Orihime giggled.

"Sorry?" Orihime looked up to the enquiring face of the dark-haired shinigami.

"Nothing." Orihime ensured her.

"It's raining." Kuchiki-san held out the umbrella for both of them. "I'll walk you home."

"Thank you." Orihime shook her head. "But I want to walk alone."

"Are you sure?" Orihime was aware of her stare.

"Yes."

It wasn't like she would do anything silly, would she?

Right?

As Kuchiki-san slowly turned away and walked in the opposite direction, Orihime couldn't help but felt inferior to the brunette. She was an important person to Kurosaki-kun, and a respected figure among the shinigamis. Who was Inoue Orihime compared to the noble Kuchiki Rukia?

She was nobody.

Orihime waited for a few moments, unaware of the effect of the rain on her red hair. As expected, Kuchiki-san turned around to take a last look at her. Orihime waved at Kuchiki-san cheerfully. Surprised, she waved back and walked into a corner. Orihime waited again, and she was right again. Kuchiki-san peered from the corner, and was again surprised when Orihime smiled pleasantly at her. Kuchiki-san grinned and disappeared quickly.

They all cared for her.

Orihime started her own journey homeward, accompanied by the increasing downpour of rain. Her eyes turned to the swift river, dark thoughts returned to her mind. Suddenly, she twirled around, chuckling softly. She leaned into a tree for support, sliding down to lean her body. Orihime knew the dangers of sitting under a tree when it's raining, but she doesn't care.

The rain made the ugly beautiful.

She lifted her head to the dark sky, oblivious to the falling liquid. The rain washed away all of your fears, Orihime smiled serenely, and tears. A trickle of tear rolled down her milky cheek, mixed with the rain. I missed my brother, Orihime thought. She wiped the tears away with her wet sleeve. "I wished that I can turn back the time and changed it all, repent all my mistakes," she whispered. "Tell myself to stop bothering Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime buried her head in her hands.

She cried so easily.

There was a flash of lightning. Orihime stood up and walked to the bank of the river. She stared wistfully at the swift water. "I wish I can drown myself in it…" she smiled slightly. "Then I won't bother anyone anymore." She bent down and dipped her right hand in the cold water. Orihime splashed the water on her face.

Death is the last goodbye.

If she died, she can meet her brother again. Then, she can apologize to him properly. If she died, Tatsuki-chan would cry, but she would be far happier without Orihime. If she died, Kurosaki-kun wouldn't have to look after her anymore. Everyone will be happy. Orihime sighed. She saw death. She saw dead people. She saw the shinigamis.

If there's one thing that she wasn't afraid of, it was death.

Inoue Orihime has doubt for everything. She wasn't sure of what to do next and always depend on her friends for support and help. However, she was sure of what to do now. Maybe… maybe this way, everyone will be free from their unofficial duty to protect her.

Kurosaki-kun… Kuchiki-san… Tatsuki-chan… thanks …for all you've done for me…

Orihime inhaled deeply.

* * *

_**Is it good? Is it bad? Leave a comment, will you? **_

_**My hands had been itching to write angst for weeks... Finally, it's done.**_


End file.
